Processing facilities are often managed using process control systems. Example processing facilities include manufacturing plants, chemical plants, crude oil refineries, ore processing plants, and coal or other types of mines. A company or other business entity may have several, geographically separated processing facilities between which assets are moved.
Asset tracking systems may be used to track the locations of assets within a processing facility. These systems are routinely used as part of process control systems or security systems, allowing the systems to identify when assets enter predefined areas or when assets are moved to or from their designated locations.